Knight Falls on Smallville
by cameramandc
Summary: A future ally pays a visit to Smallville.
1. Default Chapter

**"Knight Falls on Smallville"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, Gough, Millar, Siegal, Schuster, Bob Kane, or DC comics.   
**Summary:** A future ally pays a visit to Smallville.   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Feedback:** Go For It! 

**Part 1**

Clark walked up the drive leading to Lex's mansion. Lex had called him earlier, telling him that he had something important to discuss with him. In the weeks following his first meeting with Lex, Clark had found himself befriending the young man even though the two of them didn't have that much in common. 

Clark knocked on the door, which was promptly answered by the butler. 

"Hi," Clark said. "I'm Clark Kent. I'm here to meet with Lex Luthor." 

"Aw yes," the butler said. "He's expecting you in the study." 

Clark made his way through the corridor to the study where he found Lex playing pool. 

"Clark," Lex greeted. "I'm so glad you could make it, you got here pretty quick." 

"Well I just ran," Clark said shrugging his shoulders. 

Lex chuckled as he walked over to a table, picking up an envelope. 

"So what's so important," Clark asked. 

"This," Lex said flinging the envelope to Clark. 

Clark caught the envelope in his hand curiously looking at it. Upon opening it Clark's eyes widened. 

"Are you kidding me?" Clark asked holding up two concert tickets. "Carlos Santana." 

"I kid you not," Lex said rubbing chalk onto the tip of his cue stick. "His concert is in two weeks at Metropolis." 

"But I thought it was sold out?" Clark asked. 

"It is," Lex replied. "But I've got my ways." 

"So when are we going?" Clark asked. 

"Oh I'm not going," Lex said lining up his cue stick. 

"Well then who's the second ticket for?" Clark asked. 

"Who do you think?" Lex said striking the cue ball. 

"Oh no," Clark said shaking his head. 

"Oh yes," Lex said as he watched the eight ball sink into the corner pocket. "Lana's been going through some tough times. She needs something to lift up her spirits. And a concert by one of the world's greatest leading guitarists as well as a night in the city in the company of one Clark Kent might just do the thing." 

"I can't...," Clark said. 

"Why don't you just grow a pair and ask her?" Lex asked. 

"Because she's dating Whitney," Clark responded. 

"Then take her as a friend," Lex said moving around the table. "If it'll make you feel better." 

"I just...I...," Clark started. 

"Trust me Clark," Lex said putting up his pool cue. "Whitney's got nothing on you when it comes to Lana." 

As Clark and Lex walked down the hall to the front door, they noticed a group Lionels advisers waiting anxiously outside his office. 

"What's going on?" Lex asked. 

"Your 3' o'clock is here," one of the advisers mentioned. 

"Let me guess," Lex sighed. "The boy scout?" 

The adviser nodded and simply went back to talking with the others. 

"Who?" Clark asked his brow furrowed. 

"Why you guys just milling around out here?" Lex asked. 

"You're father is meeting with him personally," the advisor said. 

Lex angrily threw open the doors to the meeting room. Upon entering the room Clark noticed Lex's father Lionel sitting across from an slightly older man. Between the two the conference table was strewn with a vast array of documents. 

Clark noticed a third person in the room, a young man staring out the window of the conference room with his back to them. 

"Lex if you would wait outside I'll be with you in a second," Lionel Luthor said. 

"Oh no Dad that's quite all right," Lex said sarcastically. "Why don't you continue discussing the operation of the plant that you put under my control of." 

Lionel continued speaking to man seated across from him, ignoring Lex. 

"If my proposition may seem complicated...," Lionel started. 

"There's nothing complicated about what you're proposition," Lucius said. "You want to expand LuthorCorp Fertilization Plant by purchasing Wayne Enterprises Dairy Plant. It's the same distance from Smallville only in the opposite direction." 

"It is to my understanding that Wayne Enterprises no longer expresses interest in keeping the dairy plant open," Lionel said. 

"Yes it is true that Wayne Enterprises is planning on closing down the factory in several years," Lucius said. "And if anyone is interested in purchasing the plant before said time of closure then that's okay." 

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Lionel said. 

"However there are other issues surrounding the fate of the factory," Lucius said. 

"Such as?" Lionel asked. 

"Well there are the employees," Lucius said. "Upon closure of the dairy plant, Wayne Enterprises plans on fully compensating them, as well as securing them new employment with other affiliates of Wayne Enterprises. If Wayne Enterprises were to sell the plant to LuthorCorp all those employees would no longer be under the employment of Wayne Enterprises, so all those offers to the employees would become null and void." 

"So what would you suggest?" Lionel asked. 

"That you keep employees currently working at the dairy plant," Lucius said. "Full Benefits and a sense of job security." 

"Out of the question," Lionel said. 

"And then there is the matter of safety regulations," Lucius said flipping through some pages. 

"Excuse me?" Lionel asked. 

"Well it would appear that LuthorCorp Fertilizer plant is under investigation for many claims of accidents as well as exposure to chemicals that are harmful to the enviroment." Lucius said. "We would like to make sure that our own research team made monthly checks of the plant to ensure the safety of the employees as well as the environment." 

"This contract will outline the aspects of the deal," Lucius said as he slid some documents across the table to Lex. "Just review it and let us know what you think." 

Lionel briefly glanced at the documents. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Lionel said. "But as far as the employees go, I cannot guarantee complete job security. LuthorCorp is like any other corporation, there are layoffs and downsizes all the time. And as for these so called safety precautions, I can assure you that LuthorCorp can handle any problems should they arise." 

"What do you think Bruce?" Lucious asked turning towards the young man staring out the window. 

Clark watched as the young man staring out the window turned his attention to Lionel and Lucius. Clark had almost forgotten that he was there, having been silent during the entire meeting. Immediately Clark took notice of the young man's appearance. He was Lex's age with short dark hair. Wearing an expensive business suit, he was of average height and build. 

Bruce stood there for a moment, his face took on the look of deep contemplation before finally answering. 

"Lucius I think we should give Mr. Luthor time alone to think about our offer," Bruce said. 

"I couldn't agree more Bruce," Lucius said putting the documents into his briefcase. 

Lucius left the office, while Bruce stayed behind and spoke briefly with Lionel. 

"You should really accept," Bruce said. 

"If you think for even a second that LuthorCorp will be intimidated by Wayne Enterprises," Lionel said tossing the documents onto the table. "Then you've got another thing coming." 

Bruce gave a slight nod and left the office, as he was leaving he noticed Clark and Lex to which he both gave a nod before exiting the mansion. 

"Who was that?" Clark asked perplexed. 

"Only America's biggest boy scout," Lex said. "Bruce Wayne." 

Clark and Lex moved to window as they saw an elderly man wearing a chauffeur's outfit open the door to a limousine for Bruce to get in. After Bruce was in the elderly man moved around the limo and got into the drivers side. 

"Shall we be heading back home young Master Bruce," Alfred said as he started the limousine. 

Bruce looked at the window at Luthor Mansion before replying. He knew Lionel was in a pinch and need the dairy plant, he knew that Lionel would eventually cave and sign the deal. But also knew that Lionel was a difficult man and would be hard to budge on the offer. He had to be sure the that what happened was in the best interest of the dairy plant and its employees. His father would have done the exact same thing. 

"No Alfred," Bruce said. "I think I'd like to stay for a while." 

**TBC...**


	2. Part 2

**"Knight Falls on Smallville"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, Gough, Millar, Siegal, Schuster, Bob Kane, or DC comics.   
**Summary:** A future ally pays a visit to Smallville.   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Feedback:** Go For It!   
**Author's Note:** I would like to dedicate this part to **Creamy Mimi**, **Tiary**, **Sun Princess**, **NinjaZeo10**, **Kate**, **butterflygurl**, **Ryan**, & **Carole**. 

**Part 2**

**Smallville High**

Clark stood with his eyes locked on Lana while he spoke. 

"Lana, If...if you're not doing anything two weeks from now," Clark said. "Well you see I've got these tickets to...to a concert." 

Lana smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her head. 

"And I was wondering if perhaps, well this is if you don't have any to do, would you be willing to go?" Clark asked. "With me of course?" 

"Why yes Clark," Pete said. "And then afterwards we can go make out underneath the stars." 

"Shut up," Clark said. 

"But I've wanted you for so long," Pete said trying to wrap his arms around Clark. 

"Knock it off," Clark said shoving him away. 

Clark turned his gaze back to Lana across the courtyard of the high school. He watched as she leaned in and hugged Whitney. He felt his heart drop in his chest and quickly turned his attention back to Pete standing next to him. 

"Man will you just go on over there and ask her," Pete said. "It's not that hard." 

"Like you would know," Clark said. 

"Watch," Pete said. 

Clark watched as Pete turned to his left and tapped a redhead by the name of Cheryl on the shoulder. Cheryl turned around and smiled brightly at Pete. 

"Hey Cheryl," Pete called. "Wanna kick it this saturday?" 

"Sure," Cheryl said. 

"Alright then I'll pick you up around six?" Pete asked. 

"Okay," Cheryl agreed before walking away. 

"You see," Pete said. "Now the worst she could have done was said no." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Clark said. 

"That Lana will turn you down?" Pete asked skeptically. 

Clark nodded. 

"Man you've got it bad," Pete said. 

"You have no idea," Clark muttered. 

"Hey there," Chloe said from behind Clark and Pete, surprising the two. 

"Geez make some noise why don't you," Pete said startled. "We have definitely got to put a bell on you or something. 

Chloe playfully smacked Pete on the shoulder. 

"So what are you two talking about," Chloe said. 

"Check this out," Pete said. "Clark here has got tickets to Santana concert in Metropolis, courtesy of Lex Luthor. It's the perfect opportunity for Clark to ask Lana out, unfortunately Clark can't bring himself to go ask her." 

"YOU'VE GOT TICKETS TO THE SANTANA CONCERT?" Chloe shouted in disbelief. 

Suddenly the entire student body of Smallville High stopped dead in their tracks over the revelation that Clark Kent had tickets to a sold out show. 

"I'll catch you guys later," Pete said as he walked away. 

"Yeah sure," Clark said as he walked quickly in the opposite direction with Chloe close behind him. 

"So are you gonna ask Lana out?" Chloe asked. 

"I don't know," Clark tried to speak. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chloe asked. "What's there not to know? It's either yes or no." 

"It's not that easy alright," Clark said. "I mean what if I do ask her and she says no. Not only would I have made a fool of myself but I'll also have ruined any chance of Lana actually liking me." 

"Okay now how do you figure that?" Chloe asked. "I mean what if it peaks Lana's interest. Gets her to notice you?" 

Clark stopped at the end of the hall where he noticed a trash can nearby. Clark reached into his pocket and removed the tickets, he took one last look at the tickets before tossing them into the trash can. 

"I guess I'll never know," Clark said before leaving. 

Chloe watched with a look of sadness as Clark walked away. 

**TBC...**


	3. Part 3

**"Knight Falls on Smallville"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, Gough, Millar, Siegal, Schuster, Bob Kane, or DC comics.   
**Summary:** A future ally pays a visit to Smallville.   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Feedback:** Go For It!   
**Author's Note:** I would like to dedicate this part to **Ruby Alien**, **Macayla Jo Adams**, **R.D.W.**, **dea**, **Fantasie**, **Frog**, **Ice Queen**, **Brendan Storm**, **Reichenbach**, **Judge DP**, & **M**. Thanks for the feedback everyone, you all are the best. 

**Part 3**

**The Beanery Coffee Shop**

Clark sat silently eating an afternoon snack, while working on his homework. Thoughts of Lana ran through his head as he attempted to solve a math problem. 

Since he had gotten the tickets from Lex, Clark had so many opportunities to ask Lana out. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, for one simple truth. He was afraid. He was afraid of what could go wrong, and afraid of what could go right. 

Clark set down his pencil, picked up his double meat cheese burger, and was about to take a bite when Chloe sat down across from him. 

"Ugh, does your mother know you're eating that?" Chloe asked teasingly. 

"Meat loaf night," Clark simply said before taking a bite of his burger. 

"So what are you up to?" Chloe asked. 

"Well I'm kinda falling behind in Math," Clark said. "And if I can get this extra credit in by the end of the week I should be okay." 

"Really?" Chloe asked leaning over the table to look at Clarks work. "And what mathematical equation includes the word Lana in it?" 

"What!?!" Clark asked quickly looking over his math work. Sure enough on question twelve Lana's name was written where the answer was supposed to be. 

Clark quickly snatched up his pencil and began erasing his mistake. 

"Subconsciously writing the name of the person you have the hots for," Chloe said. "That's not a good sign." 

"Listen Clark I've known you forever," Chloe said. "And the entire time I've known you, you've been obsessed with Lana. Now practically one of the best opportunities for you to be with Lana falls right in your lap, and you throw it away. Now why would you go and do that?" 

"Because I just can't take the chance," Clark said. 

"Of asking Lana out?" Chloe asked. "So you take a chance, big deal. Either she says yes and all your dreams come true or she says no and you move on. Come on you've got nothing to lose." 

"Yes I do," Clark said. 

"Okay now what's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked. 

"I just don't want to talk about it," Clark said. 

"Fine, Hey Lana over here," Chloe said as she waved Lana to come over. 

"What are you doing?" Clark asked through gritted teeth. 

"I'm just inviting a friend to sit and talk," Chloe said smiling. 

Clark quickly straightened himself up before Lana reached the table. 

"Hey Chloe how are you doing?" Lana asked. 

"Fine thanks," Chloe said while scooting over. "Have a seat." 

"Thanks," Lana said sitting next to Chloe. 

"Hey Clark," Lana said smiling warmly. 

"Hey Lana," Clark returned. 

"So what are you guys talking about?" Lana asked. 

"Taking chances," Chloe said. 

"Interesting," Lana said taking a seat next to Chloe. 

"Lana could you tell me what it was like quitting the cheerleading team?" Chloe asked. "That must have been taking a big chance." 

"Well actually I thought it was going to be," Lana said. "But everything has turned out alright. I mean there's more to life than cheerleading, and so far I'm find it very interesting." 

"And what does Whitney think?" Chloe asked. 

"Well he was less than thrilled about it," Lana asked. "But he's accepting it, and the best part." 

"You really love him don't you?" Chloe asked. 

"Well yeah I do," Lana said. "Every since I was little this was the type of relationship I dreamed of." 

Chloe watched Clark's response to Lana's answer. She could actually see the words stinging him to the very core. 

"Well trust me," Chloe said. "You'll never catch me drooling over some guy that..." 

Chloe stopped in mid sentence and her jaw dropped. 

"Oh My Goodness," Chloe gasped. 

"What?" Clark asked. 

"The guy that just walked in," Chloe said. "Now if that isn't the finest specimen of man I've ever seen then I don't know what is." 

"Who?" Clark asked turning in his seat. 

Clark followed Chloe's gaze until it came to rest on the young man he had seen from Lex's earlier. Although he was no longer wearing a business suit, Clark immediately recognized Bruce Wayne. 

**TBC...**


	4. Part 4

**"Knight Falls on Smallville"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, Gough, Millar, Siegal, Schuster, Bob Kane, or DC comics.   
**Summary:** A future ally pays a visit to Smallville.   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Feedback:** Go For It!   
**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update, darn writer's block. I would like to dedicate this part to **Macayla Jo Adams**, **Buffsters**, **Ice Queen**, **dea**, **Carole**, **NinjaZeo10**, **eclecticmum**, **Girl**, **Frog**, **Cassy**, **Ruby Alien**, **Slea**, **Matt**, **Cyberkat**, **anne**, **kim**, **becs**, **DiaLin**, & **MeShelly**. Thanks for the feedback. Sorry for taking so long for the update, darn writer's block. I guarantee some action in the next part. 

**Part 4**

**The Beanery Coffee Shop**

"Oh No," Chloe gasped her hands gripping the edges of the table. 

"What?" Clark asked concerned. 

"He's coming this way," Chloe said frantically searching the table. 

Chloe quickly grabbed the metallic napkin dispenser off the table and checked her reflection. As she ran her fingers through her hair Clark couldn't help but feel awkward. He had never seen Chloe so worked up before. And yet here she was assuring herself that her makeup was okay, it was then that Clark came to his senses and remembered that she never wore makeup. Just as she began to check her teeth he noticed someone standing in front of their table. 

Clark watched as Chloe turned her head towards the newcomer. 

"Hi," Chloe said, her teeth still gritted. 

"Hi," Bruce said with a smirk. 

Chloe slowly put the napkin dispenser back on the tabletop and lowered her head while her face turned beat red. 

"Excuse me," Bruce said turning to Clark. "But weren't you at Luthor mansion earlier?" 

"Yeah I was," Clark answered. 

Chloe's head shot up. 

"Wait a minute you two have already met?" Chloe asked. 

"Well we weren't properly introduced," Bruce said before extending his hand towards Clark. "I'm Bruce Wayne." 

"Clark Kent," Clark said as he shook Bruce's hand. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Hi," Lana said with a small wave. "I'm Lana Lang." 

Bruce nodded, acknowledging Lana's presence and turned his attention to the blonde 

"Chloe," Chloe simply said as her eyes met Bruce's. 

"Well it's a real pleasure meeting all of you," Bruce said. 

"Um would you like to join us?" Chloe nervously asked. 

"Sure," Bruce nodded before taking a seat next to Chloe. 

"So you're new in town?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah actually I'm here on business," Bruce said. 

"Really?" Clark asked interestedly. "And what kind of business are you in?" 

"Wayne Enterprises," Bruce said. "I'm here negotiating a proposal with LexCorp." 

"Wow," Lana said. "You work for Wayne Enterprises? That's very impressive, especially for your age. I mean you must be what? Nineteen?" 

"Actually I'm twenty," Bruce said. "I thought I'd stick around until the deal was secured." 

"So what do you think of Smallville?" Clark asked. 

"It's a nice place," Bruce said. "Nothing like where I'm from." 

"Really?" Chloe asked eagerly. "And where's that?" 

"Gotham City," Bruce said. 

"I've never been there before," Lana said. "I'm sure it's nice and everything." 

"Well the high crime rate does tend to sometimes put off tourists," Bruce said. 

**An hour later...**

Remnants of leftovers and empty glasses littered the small table, as the four youths sat around it talking to one another. 

"So what have you been doing lately?" Chloe asked. 

"I recently got back from Japan," Bruce said after taking a sip of his tea. 

"What was it like," Lana asked interestedly. 

As Bruce began to tell about his time in Japan, Clark noticed Lana's extreme interest in what Bruce had to say. Clark glanced at Chloe, even though she was giving Bruce most of her attention she would occasionally throw Lana a sympathetic glance. Clark knew he would have to find out from Chloe what that meant later. 

Soon after Bruce finished relating his tale of Japan, Lana looked at her watched and noticed the time. 

"Oh no it's late," Lana said getting up from her seat. "I've really gotta go, I'll see you guys later. Nice to meet you Bruce, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Smallville." 

"Same here," Bruce said nodding. 

Lana began digging through her purse when Bruce interrupted her. 

"Listen I'll cover the check," Bruce said. 

"On know you shouldn't," Lana said. 

"No it would be my pleasure," Bruce said. "Dinner's on me." 

"Thank you," Lana said generously before leaving. 

"Well I gotta get home," Clark said picking up his backpack. "Before my folks start wondering where I am." 

Clark watched as a look of sadness crossed Bruce's face at the mention of the word parents. 

"I'll catch you at school tomorrow?" Clark asked Chloe. 

"Oh yeah definitely," Chloe said. 

"You know you don't have to pay for all of us," Clark said reaching for his wallet. 

"Don't worry I've got enough money," Bruce said with a smirk. 

"Alright then," Clark chuckled before leaving the diner. 

Bruce and Chloe sat in utter silence for several minutes before he finally spoke. 

"What can I say?" Bruce said. "It was really nice meeting you." 

"Well it was really nice meeting you too," Chloe said. "Maybe we'll bump into eachother again sometime." 

"Maybe..." Bruce said. "That'd be nice." 

The two continued looking at eachother until Bruce's cellphone went off. 

"Hello," Bruce said answering the phone. "Oh Hi Andi. Uh huh.....yeah listen things here are gonna take longer than I thought they would.....I know.....I miss you too.....I'll be back soon.....okay.....see you soon bye." 

"Who was that?" Chloe asked. 

"Oh that was Andrea," Bruce said. "My girlfriend." 

**TBC...**


End file.
